This invention relates to choke valves, and more particularly to safety devices for such valves to prevent injury to personnel during servicing procedures.
Chokes are special flow control valves commonly used in the petroleum industry to regulate oil production and drilling fluid injection. Because of the high pressures encountered in those operations it is very important that the chokes can be disassembled safely in the field when their servicing, such as to replace packings, seats of other worn out components, is necessary.